


It’s Ok: Taegyu

by MoabongDelulu



Category: tomorrow by together
Genre: Beomgyu is a horny student, Bottom Beomgyu, Classroom, M/M, Taehyun likes him, Top Taehyun, little smut cause it’s my first time, student beomgyu, teacher Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoabongDelulu/pseuds/MoabongDelulu
Summary: Where Beomgyu wants their Teacher’s attention in his.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 17





	It’s Ok: Taegyu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and hello, I’m back

Beomgyu was staring at his handsome teacher instead of listening their lessons for today. Their handsome was so handsome that made Beomgyu wants to seduce him, he wants that professor to fuck him whole day.

Beomgyu bring his index finger to his mouth then bite it, licking it to grab their teacher’s attention. Their teacher turn around and saw what Beomgyu is doing. The other student were busy reading the books, meanwhile Beomgyu licking his finger.

The professor stared at him, Beomgyu bit his lips and started touching his soft neck. Under the table, Beomgyu spread his legs widely then stroke his thighs. The teacher’s gaze drop and stared at Beomgyu’s spread legs.

“Ok class, that’s it, you can go home now, don’t forget to do your homeworks, class dismiss” The professor said, the class nodded and jump off from their seat and quickly got out from the classroom leaving Beomgyu and the professor behind.

The professor remove his glasses then check the papers, Beomgyu smirked then got off from his seat. He slowly walk towards the professor’s desk then stood there. He leaned down and wait for the other to notice.

”Choi Beomgyu, I saw what you did earlier, are that horny huh?” The professor look up and ask Beomgyu.

”But Mr. Kang, I just want your attention. You are so meanie” Beomgyu turned around and sat on the desk, showing his plump ass on his professor.

Taehyun gulped and focus again on the papers. This student named Choi Beomgyu has been so horny these days. there is this time, he was about to enter the restroom but when got inside he heard Beomgyu’s voice, moaning his name hotly and made his twitch.

”Choi Beomgyu, the class already ended, you must go home and do you homework” Taehyun said, but Beomgyu did not response. Minute later Beomgyu stood up and goes to the door and closed it and does the same to the windows making sure the door was lock.

Beomgyu seductively walk towards Taehyun and climb on his lap. Beomgyu played with his tie with his hot expression. Beomgyu slowly taking off the tie and throw it anywhere.

”what do you think your doing?” Taehyub asked, Beomgyu did not response instead he held the chair’s arm and started grinding down to Taehyun’s pants. Taehyun alarmed and stopped Beomgyu from doing it.

”hey! Stop what are you doin—-“

”hmmh”

Beomgyu shut his eyes close and continued grinding down. Taehyun tried to stop but the feeling of Beomgyu’s ass grinding down made him stop and enjoy. Taehyun’s member arises, Beomgyu grind harder and let out a small moan.

”before I’m using my imagination but now this is real-hmmh” Beomgyu said, Taehyun bring his hand and place it on Beomgyu’s waist supporting him to push his self down.

”Beomgyu, did you locked the door?” Taehyun asked, Beomgyu response and started moaning quietly behind Taehyun’s ear.

”let’s make this real” Beomgyu said, he stop grinding and undo Taehyun’s belt, quickly unzipped and grab Taehyun’s member. He does the same to his.

Beomgyu slowly sat down on Taehyun’s member and moaned. He started bouncing on Taehyun’s member, his hair does the same bouncing up and down. Beomgyu did not care if his moan was too loud, all he care at this moment is bouncing and cum.

Taehyun on the other hand, his mouth opened a bit, Beomgyu was doing great, Beomgyu was looking hot bouncing. Both bodies were so hot and both felt pleasures.

”Mr. Kang we should do this often—ahh” Beomgyu moaned, Taehyun grip on his waist and help him to bounce. Both are soaked with sweats and the empty classroom was full of moans from Beomgyu.

Beomgyu felt his ass and it was about to come, he bounced harder to finish what they are doing. Taehyun felt the same he is gonna cum too.

”Mr. Kang c-cum” He said, Beomgyu was now messy moaning, he bounced more made him throw his head back.

and at the end, both cum on each other’s stomach. Beomgyu rest his head on Taehyun’s shoulder and breath heavily, Taehyun bring his hand and at the last time he slap Beomgyu’s ass, Beomgyu let out a small whimper and bit Taehyun’s sleeve.

”You horny Baby” Taehyun said then lift Beomgyu by his arms, he sat Beomgyu and the desk and clean their mess. Beomgyu did not forget to bring extra pants, he already knew that this day will happen.   
  


“Mr. Kang I have extra pants in my bag, we can use it” He said still panting. Taehyun smirked and grab Beomgyu’s bag.

”Thank god you bring extra” He said then throw the other pants to Beomgyu. Beomgyu catches and wore it with the underwear, and fix their selves.

Taehyun pick up his tie and knot it on his neck.

”Mr. Kang, I want to cum again” He said as he pull Taehyun by the tie. Taehyun held his waist and lean to kiss him. They kissed for a minute and pull away.

”You’re a horny Baby, give me your address so I can sneak there and do this” Taehyun said, Beomgyu chuckled then lean in again to kiss.

”We still have many minutes, Mr. Kang, wanna make out?” beomgyu asked, Taehyun tsked then lift Beomgyu then lay him on the floor.

”I would like too” Taehyun said and they collided their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comments태규💖


End file.
